vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mavericks
The Mavericks are a Tag-Team comprised of Air Man and Break Man, and are former Co-Op Champions. In VGCW Prior to forming, Proto Man became distrustful and resentful of humans after working throughout the majority of Season 8 to save them. When they turned their back on him, he repaid the favor by hitting the Proto Buster on Jensen, essentially dooming Gabe to become his Nightmare form and in turn, Proto Man put the entire VGCW universe in danger. On the opposite side of the battle, The Practice's right hand robot, Air Man, had been neglected by the two doctors for most of the season. Something in his circuits finally snapped, and on the debut of Season 9, he was shown blowing off The Practice backstage, heading right out the door, leading to the formation of The Mavericks. Season 9: Breaking Out The Mavericks formed on 2014-10-28, the opening of Season 9, and the date of a Co-Op Contenders Tournament. Shooting out of the gates, The Mavericks would be quick to show that they meant business. Their first opponents would be The Dragons, and they would handily dispatch both Jimmy and Billy in the first round. The match closed as Proto Man and Jimmy brawled outside the ring, while Air Man took down a disoriented Billy Lee with his Air Shooter. The next challenge would come in the form of two dads, Barret and Flint. Air Man and his partner would be quick to enter the fray. They would come out on top yet again when Proto Man pinned Flint off of a scoop slam while Air Man kept Barret tied up in an exchange. These two wins would bring them to the finals of the tournament, where PK Chu would be waiting for them inside a cell. Looking for an easy victory over the two undersized humans, the Mavericks underestimated both Red and Ness, and it would cost them the match. The Mavericks had made a statement, however, as they walked away from their appearance with a winning record of two wins and only one loss. Not long after, Proto Man and Air Man came to the ring to explain their partnership, built on their mistrust of humans and the hardships that humans had caused them in the past. It was then that Proto Man also ditched his own name, claiming that the designation "Proto Man" was, in fact, his slave name. Now that he was free, he chose to be known from that point forward as Break Man. Not long after, he'd gain a new theme to accompany his new personality. Break Man and Air Man sought to make a further showing of their strength, and took on The Dark Lords on 2014-11-11. Both dark deities put up a strong showing, but despite the fact that neither were human, both Break Man and Air Man came prepared. Air Man would hoist the mighty Ganondorf into the air and bring him down to complete his Clash of the Air Man. Break Man was quick on the draw, sprinting and spearing Dracula off the apron to allow Big Blue to get a three-count. Following their show of dominance, the Mavericks would soon be challenged by the Birds of Prey. As they met in the ring, many assumed the Mavericks would dismantle the two low carders, but quite the opposite happened. In a battle of fan blades and poison blades, Ezio would come out on top, and Falcon would be too fast for Break Man to make the save, leading to the Assassin taking a win away from the robots. End Game 9: Climb to the Top of the World Though they would be coming off of a loss, Bazza McMahon would end up booking Break Man in a Triple Threat Elimination match with Captain Falcon (of the Birds of Prey) and Dr. Eggman (of The Practice) to decide who's tag team would face reigning champions PK Chu at End Game 9. Break Man fought hard for the Mavericks, taking on long-time rival Falcon and former enemy Doctor Eggman in a clash of red. Break Man wasn't about to let this opportunity slip through his hands, going to great lengths, and even grabbing a chair at one point. Eggman would be the first to fall after Falcon stole his DDT6, but Break Man would follow it up by stealing Falcon's pin. Standing face to face with the Captain, the man who handed the Mavericks their last loss, Break Man was prepared to live up to his name. It wouldn't be long before the Captain found himself lying on the mat after a Break Buster. Getting the second pin, Break Man stood victorious over the filthy human scum, and had earned himself a shot at the Co-Op Championship alongside Air Man. As End Game 9 came, Break Man and Air Man were ready for action. Because Co-Op Champion Red would also have a VGCW Title Match later in the night, the Co-Op Championship Match would occur early on the card. After talking to each other backstage, the Mavericks made their entrance, and as the bell rang, the match was underway. The Mavericks were hellbent on destroying everything standing between them and the tag belts, and they most certainly weren't going to let these pesky kids stand in their way again. The match would come down to Break Man and Ness in the ring. Looking to seal the deal, Break Man popped his E-Tank, taking down Ness. Before Red could make it back in the ring, Break Man had already covered Ness. Air Man had no need to interfere, as the Ref counted to three. A melody from the past echoed throughout the VGCW arena, but the familiar whistle was not accompanied by the rather cheery entrance theme that the crowd had grown to associate with Proto Man. No, Proto Man was gone. Proto Man was dead. In its place, a dark, menacing theme growled. Break Man and Air Man held their prizes aloft. Break Man had scored the winning pin for his team, and the Mavericks were now Co-Op Champions. They had accomplished a feat few other tag teams, if any, could lay claim to. They had debuted at the start of the season, and were champions by the end of it. Season 10: Silent Running The Co-Op Champions were riding high coming off of their win, but it wouldn't last forever. Half way through the season, the Mavericks would meet up with The Dragons again, this time in a bout for the Championship. The Dragons had fought their way through a Co-Op Tournament for the right to face The Mavericks, similar to what the Mavericks weren't able to accomplish back when Season 9 had started. However, this didn't mean that the robots weren't ready for the Dragons. When the match started, both teams were ready to go, but Jimmy's Dragon Suplex would prove to be too powerful for Break Man to break out of, and with Air Man preoccupied with Jimmy's blue brother, the Mavericks would lose their belts to the first team they'd ever beaten. The Mavericks disappointment only grew after taking a loss to the Dads, another team they had beaten in their debut tournament. Only time would tell if the Mavericks would return to form, but for now, the filthy humans had gotten the best of them. They wouldn't show up again as a tag team for the rest of Season 10, but they're most certainly still together in their crusade to rid the world of its inferior human race. Tag-Team Record